


Jurassic Park

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [6]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Jurassic Park

A figure stood in a desert, starring off at the setting twin suns before her.

Another, robed in white, knelt before a beeping robot of some kind.

Strange looking aircraft flew into the sky somewhere on a jungle world.

Soldiers, clad in gleaming white plate armor walked side-by-side down a hallway.

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

"Okay, hit it!" Yang ordered. Blake threw a switch and whatever the hell they were in disappeared into space.

EXPERIENCE THE MOVIE

Weiss stepped out of the shadows, holding a long-barrelled pistol of some kind.

Blake roared as she pounded away at a metal door.

Ruby sat on the floor next to a tall, green, humanoid robot and the beeping one from before. The smaller one was projecting an image of Weiss onto the floor.

"Help me, Taiyang Xiao Long. You're my only hope." The projection said.

THAT CHANGED THE WORLD

"I'm Ruby Rose, I'm here to rescue you." Ruby said. She was, for some reason, wearing the white plate of the soldiers.

Yang ran up a ramp in the middle of a gun fight- well, a gun fight with lasers, apparently.

"Yang Xiao Long, Captain of the Millennium Falcon." Yang said. She sat next to Blake at a table in a… less than reputable establishment. What can only be assumed is her "Millennium Falcon" flew into the sky.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby's laser gun and fired it down the hallway. The craft from earlier were seen approaching a large grey orb everyone thought was a moon.

"Let go, Ruby." Taiyang's spectral voice said.

"The Force is strong with this one…" A figure in black plate armor said as it flew a spaceship behind another.

A series of combat sequences followed, culminating in a turret blowing up a spacecraft.

"I got it!" Ruby yelled up the ladder behind her.

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky!" Yang yelled down at her.

Taiyang and the One in Black fought with laser swords(!).

STAR WARS

"I don't know what all this trouble is about," the green robot said in Ren's voice, "But I know it must be your fault." The pink and green robot made some raspberry-esque beeps in response.


End file.
